


Climbing Class: Sixty Days

by IceIceStevie



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: 60 Day Writing Challenge, AUs, Everyone's okay and happy AU, Josh lives AU, M/M, Rating will probably go up, Teenage AU, Welcome to Sixty Days of Sin, more tags to come, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceIceStevie/pseuds/IceIceStevie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a Sixty Day Writing Challenge, each day there will be a new word with a story to tell. Some Chapters will be connected, some will not. I'll tell ya when they are, though! Each Chapter is at least 500 words ((Abandoned))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Collapse

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Collapse

They were close.

They were _so close._

 

Chris had finally been able to go back. It took two days; one day filled with answering the police's questions about what happened that night at the cabin. The next day, mainly Chris gathering up equipment and courage to head back up to the mountain.

They'd left Josh, now Chris had to go back and find him...or what was left of him.

He'd constantly thought of Josh, left to die in his state of mind with fucking horrifying creatures that would slaughter him in a heartbeat. Josh thinking about how everyone just abandoned him once again. How Josh probably accepted the fact that he'd be with Hannah and Beth soon. Chris had to get to him soon. There had to be a chance.

He didn't ask the others to go with him. They were already too broken from the shit that went down, they couldn't handle anymore of this. That, and some or the others still blamed Josh for everything.

Not that Josh wasn't a major asshole. Chris had known him for years and knew how bad his shitty pranks could get. But this time...he could understand why he went so far. Especially after what happened to his sisters. He wanted some kind of revenge after what happened. And not taking his medication like he was suppose to probably didn't work in his favor either.

The drive back to the mountain left Chris on edge, his steering more shaky than ever. He'd probably been speeding to, trying to get to his friend as fast as possible. Soon, he found himself hiking up to the top in the freezing weather. He had to keep going.

The cabin was burnt to ashes, along with the Wendigos inside it. The only place Josh could be was in the mines. Chris's pace became slower until he reached an opening of the mines, hesitating on going inside. Maybe Josh found his way out?

 _'More than likely not._ ' Chris thought.

He pulled a flashlight out of his backpack he brought along with him, this time he was ready. He moved carefully and quickly, not daring to make a sound as he looked for Josh.

“Josh!” He whispered harshly “It's me, Chris!” Nothing.

“Come on...where are you, man?” He pressed on further, dropping down to the muddy ground when he heard breathing and sensed movement. Was another Wendigo down here?

Chris held still until here caught sight of something moving in the distance next to him. It moved away from the area, while Chris followed it slowly.

The Wendigo stopped near an opening, giving Chris some light to see what it looked like. It was then that he felt his stomach drop.

It had looked like a person, like Josh...but deformed.

He could see half of Josh's face was split at the mouth, blood still fresh, flesh barely hanging on. He could move just as fast as the other Wendigos had. He was one of them.

Chris was too late.

Chris moved back against a wall in the cave, shaking with terror and grief. He didn't get here fast enough...he did this, he did this to Josh.

Chris's could feel himself slipping with panic. It was too much, he couldn't-

Before he realized it, is head hit the ground wit a thud. He heard a small screech and footsteps draw closer towards him. He shut his eyes, he deserved this. He was a shit friend for everything.

Not getting to Josh.

Not giving him the help he needed.

Not telling him there _was_ someone who loved him after his sisters died.

Not always being there.

It was all his fault, and now he was gonna pay for it.

 

All he had to do now was wait for the pain to kick in.

 


	2. Day 2: Browse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Browse   
> Au! Everyone's okay no one dies

“Dude.”

“Mhm?”

“Have you been up all night?”

“Yeah.”

“Chris. Dude, come on. Get up.”

“No. I'm gonna sleep here...”

“On the desk?”

“Yeah.”

“Jesus.” Josh groaned as he tried to move is exhausted boyfriend to their bedroom. Chris had promised him earlier that he'd be in bed before midnight- he just had to finish up his history project before his presentation the next day.

Of course, Chris passed out the second he was finished, not even making an attempt to get to the couch this time. Now Josh had to drag his dumbass to bed.

“Dude, I can't pick you up and I'm not letting you hurt your back again.” Josh had never heard the end of it last time Chris fell asleep while sitting. Chris could be such an idiot sometimes, they were twenty fucking years old and he still didn't realize that if he kept doing this, he'd end up with a hunchback (not that Josh would care, but that sure as hell wouldn't look sexy.)

“Fine, fine! I'm getting up.” Chris slid out of his chair and laid on the floor “Is this better?”

Josh smirked “Did anyone ever tell you you're a sarcastic asshole?”

“Yes, but so far it's only been you.” Chris started to stand up “What time is it anyway?”

“It's almost four a.m., man.” Josh frowned “Why were up so late?”

Chris' face turned slightly red “Uhh...y'know…projects and stuff.”

“And 'stuff'?” Josh grinned “What, were you looking up porn or something?”

“No!”

“Yeah, okay.” Josh teased before heading back to the bedroom with Chris not far behind.

“Douche.” Chris mumbled.

*

“I'll be back in a couple hours.” Chris said as he got his things ready. He made sure he had his flash drive with his presentation project.

“Cool. Don't forget, Sam and the others are coming over later.” The group always had a movie night every Friday.

“Alright. And before you even say it, no. We aren't watching _Chucky_ again.”

“I think you're just jealous that I might like Jennifer Tilly more than you.”

“I am 90% sure you'd leave me for Jennifer Tilly.”

“Nah,” Josh kissed his boyfriend quickly “but I would ask for a threesome.”

Chris rolled his eyes, amused, before heading out of their apartment building. Josh watched him get out to his car, smiling to himself. He'd honestly never thought things would get this good in life.

Did he get depressed? Yup. Did he get hateful and say some hurtful things? Probably. Did he still have relapses? Of course. But Chris made it worth living through. Chris and his friends didn't just leave him alone; they helped him get though this, and he will always be grateful for that.

Josh took a quick glance a the laptop at the desk. What did Chris look up? It had to be something, right? He looked up recent history:

**_Roman Empire_ **

**_Famous Romans_ **

**_Famous Roman Leaders_ **

**_How tall were the Romans_ **

**_Famous Egyptians_ **

**_What kinda of clothes did the Egyptians wear_ **

**_Where can I buy sexy Egyptian clothes_ **

**_How can I get my boyfriend into roleplay_ **

“You fucking liar, I knew you were looking up some kind of dirty stuff.” Josh grinned. At least he was proud to say that was his kinky, nerdy as fuck boyfriend.

 

 

 


	3. Day 3: Institution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Institution  
> AU: Josh lives

He never even remembered being brought in.

Honestly, he didn't remember much of anything, except the prank.

Not the prank that killed his sister, he'd never forget that, but he could clearly relay the memories from _his_ prank. The revenge prank.

He'd done the right thing. His sisters were lost, more than likely dead by now, in the freezing weather. However they died; by starvation, by freezing, or falling off one of the cliffs, it didn't matter to Josh anymore.

His sisters, his _baby sisters_ , who he'd do anything to protect, were dead because their dumb friends thought it'd be funny to humiliate Hannah. And Beth, never one to leave her twin, followed her to her grave.

He wanted justice, but not at first. No, at first he wanted blood. He honestly wanted to kill Mike and the others. He would admit, he wasn't in is best state of mind. But do any of the others realize what it's like to see your sister one moment, thinking they're safe and nothing will happen if you have a few beers and then waking up the next morning with all your friends either rambling to give excuses or give pitiful looks?

That was one of the worst parts; no one outright apologized. They all tried to cover up their mistakes. They didn't want to acknowledge the blood on their hands. It made Josh want to go into a blind rage. How come everything in his life couldn't seem to work out, and then he ad to lose people he cared about?

Chris made him calm down, for a while at least. He made Josh feel like he didn't have to be alone. Soon the anger just turned into bitterness that settled in his gut for a while. The medication they gave him made him sick, soon Josh figured he really didn't need the meds if all they were gonna do were gonna make him puke his guts out.

Before Josh knew it, his sisters had been dead for almost one year. And the bitterness Josh felt got worse.

The plan, the set up, wasn't that hard. The prank seemed to go perfectly, and he felt the others got the point across/

Until they told him about Jess.

That's were his memory gets kinda fucked up. He remembers being tied up, a gun, Chris asking him what was wrong with him, and falling. His head ached when he remembered the hallucination of his sisters. At some point after that, he'd been dragged away from the cabin by someone.

When he woke up, he was in a hospital. The white ceiling hurt his eyes, making him blink a few times. His mouth was dry as he tried to say something, making more of groaning noises than words. He looked at is right arm; it had an IV in it, so he pulled it out before moving his hand to touch his face.

He was shocked when he saw the blood covering his hand as he pulled it back. His face was bleeding and he started to feel the sharp pains behind his eyes. He started panicking. What was going on? Why was everything hurting so bad? The sound he made almost didn't sound human.

*

Chris watched through the window of the door. Nurses were trying to hold Josh down as one of them put some kind of medicine into Josh's new IV.

Chris felt pin in his chest when he heard painful screams coming from his best friend. He had no clue why he'd been in pain; he didn't have any wounds on him. Chris figured it meant Josh was back to square one, trying to get mental health back together.

Chris wiped his eyes and stared hard at his reflection in the mirror.

He was gonna help Josh, no matter what.

 


	4. Day 4: Database

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Database  
> Spy AU

Chris walked through the metal halls of the building, constantly checking his watch. He had a few minutes before the mission briefing started.

Chris Norton, along with his co-workers Ashley Madison, Matt Foreman, Emily Flynn, Mike Munroe and Jessica Chase, were part of an elite class of a top secret organization meant to protect the U.S secret information. However they hardly did field missions, so whatever today was about was going to be pretty serious.

“Hey, man.” Matt nodded at him as Chris took a seat next to him and Ashley. The agents socialized with each other, wanting to find any information early about their case. Their directer walked in a minute later, a grime look on his face.

“Agents,” The director started “It seems around three in the morning, our database was almost corrupted by an outside source. Meaning someone, more than likely an amateur group of hackers, may have seen every file we're ever documented.”

“How do we know they saw anything?” Ashley asked.

“We don't. But we can't risk the chance.”

“If they saw the files, then the know who we are, what we look like and we're we live. Do you really want people to know that kind of information, Agent Madison?” Emily glared.

“It was just a simple question.” Ashley huffed.

“Any clue who these people are?” Jessica asked “Cause it'd be pretty hard to find a bunch of nerds trying to be all badass on our own.”

“Actually, they aren't far from our base here in New York. We'll send you the coordinates after this briefing.” The director started a PowerPoint on a projector. Four faces game onto the screen. The first one was a dark-skinned, long, black haired woman in her early twenties wearing glasses. The next one looked exactly lie the first woman, but with a bobbed haircut and no glasses. The next was a dark-skinned man with short hair and dark circles under his eyes. He was maybe a few years older than the woman. The last was a pale woman with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail.

“These are the four suspects; twenty-one year old Hannah Marie Washington, Bethany Rose Washington, their twenty-four year old brother Joshua Lee Washington and Beth Washington's partner, Samantha Vance, twenty-three. We need to bring all four of them in for interrogation.”

“Why not just have the cops bring them in?” Matt asks “We're not doing anything illegal that's in the documents, right?…..Right, director?”

The director ignored Matt's comment “We'll need to bring them in all at once and casually. Get them in a secluded place in separate areas to avoid suspicion. Agent Madison and Foreman go after Hannah Washington. Agent Flynn and Chase go after Beth Washington. Agent Munroe goes after Vance and Agent Norton can go after Joshua Washington. Any objections? Good. Dismissed.”

*

Chris couldn't believe he had to get this guy by himself. It wasn't the first time he was going after someone by himself, it just really sucked ass.

“Shit, there he is.” he said to himself when he saw the Washington brother walk out of the convenient store. It'd taken Chris all day to wait for the guy to leave his house and now it was totally dark outside.

He put his glasses in his pocket and headed out of his car, jogging up to Joshua “Hey, dude! Can you help me? I had my glasses on me and I think I dropped them around here.” The younger stopped walking and turned to face him, his eyes were a lot brighter then he'd see on the projector.

“You want me to help find them?” Joshua asked.

Chris nodded “I know they're around here someplace, and I can't really see cause I don't have my glasses on, y'know.” He laughed.

“Sure.” The shorter man said, surprising Chris by pulling them out of the agent's pants pocket.

“Uh...Oh! There they are!” Chris laughed nervously “G-guess I didn't lose them after a-”

“Cut the act, man. I know you're here to bring me in. We all knew.”

“What?” Chris frowned “How could you've-”

“We're not stupid, we knew we fucked up.”

Chris sighed “So, are you gonna make this hard on me? Or are you gonna come with me?”

Josh smirked “I'd _love_ to _come_ with you.”

Chris's face heated up “That's not what I...” Josh backed him up against the brick wall of a building, his face inches from his own “I figured you'd be some old guy, but you're pretty fucking hot.” he licked is lips “I can't wait for you to 'interrogate' me, Agent Norton.”

“Um….Uh...” Chris was flustered. They didn't really tell you what to do it this type of situation in the textbooks. He felt Joshua's body pressed up against his. It felt so oddly good. The younger moved his mouth onto Chris's neck, kissing there gently before whispering “Well, aren't you gonna take me in?”

Chris was about to answer (or attempt to, but that probably wouldn't have worked out) before a call came in on his phone, it was Agent Madison.

“H-hello?”

“Chris! Did you get him yet?”

“Y-yeah, I got him.”

“Alright, then hurry back! We're waiting for you!”

“I'll be right there!” He hung up as Joshua backed off of him and walked up to the backseat of is car, he turned his head slyly at Chris, who had a confused and slightly disappointed look on his face.

“What? She said to hurry up, didn't she?

 


	5. Day 5: Society

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Society  
> Everyone Lives AU!  
> Same universe as Day 2: Browse

When Josh woke up, he started to cling to the warmth of the bed. His mind trying to reconnect with sleep before he felt someone tap his shoulder, making him groan in annoyance

“Josh? Dude, did you go to sleep as soon as I left?” He heard laughter, he started to realize it was his boyfriend and quickly mumbled a “No.”

“Come on, we gotta get get ready. We're moving the movie night to Mike's place.”

“Five more minutes.” Josh complained as him drug the covers over his head, he just needed to feel a few more minutes of bliss.

Chris sighed and lifted up the covers before crawling in beside his boyfriend. He still had his eyes closed even as Chris started to wrap his arms around Josh, letting the darker boy press his head into his neck.

“Seriously, though. We have maybe an hour before Someone comes looking for us because we're late.” Chris smirked as he kissed Josh's shoulder.

“Can't we just skip?”

“Why don't you wanna go?” Chris asked, confused. Josh loved movie nights with the group.

“Well, it was because I was tired, now I just kinda wanna lay around with you.” Josh moved his position so his body was on top of Chris under the covers, slowly kissing his boyfriend's jawline.

“Starting to think you want more than that.” Chris grinned.

“Maybe.” Josh teased, moving his hands under Chris's t-shirt “I'm starting to think you don't mind it that much.” Chris shivered when he felt one of his boyfriend's fingers brush a nipple, while is mouth was kissing down to his hips.

“I'm starting to think you guys need to lock your fucking front door! Jesus fucking Christ!” The two men jumped when they heard Sam's voice close by.

“Sorry, Sammy!” Josh called out, moving from under the covers “I was trying to get out of movie night.”

“How? By sucking dick?!” Mike's voice alerted his presence from the living room.

“Trying!” Josh yelled back as he quickly dressed into jeans while Chris tried to hide his shame.

*

“All I'm saying is, Peter Pan was one fucked up kid.” Josh said as the group of ten were sprawled around the living room. They were doing a marathon of Disney movies. So far, they'd watched the Little Mermaid, Aladdin, Sleeping Beauty and now Peter Pan.

“Dude, that's because he never grew up, so he acts like a kid.” Matt said.

“Yeah, a fucked up kid.”

“He would know.” Hannah commented, laughing when Josh nudged her with his leg.

“Didn't Peter Pan killed the Lost Boys when they got too old?” Chris asked.

“In the real tale, yeah.” Beth answered “It'd be a lot more interesting if that happened in the Disney version.”

“Can't we just watch the Lion King now?” Jess complained.

“Yes! I wanna sing the opening song!” Josh cheered.

“You don't even know the words to it, you just mumble it.” Sam said as she went to change the movie.

“Not true, this time I know the English version lyrics.” Josh said proudly, while Chris wrapped an arm round him on the couch.

“What are they, then?” Chris said amused.

“' _There's the lion! Yes, that's a lion! There's the fucking lion!'_ ” Josh sang loudly.

“Shut the fuck up, Josh!” Mike said before throwing a pillow at him, making the rest of the room burst out loudly. Getting together like this wasn't so bad.

 


	6. Day 6: The Cost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: The Cost  
> Canon verse! Josh goes over the cost of what he did and how it effects him now.

It'd been a few hours since Josh had been dragged further into the mines by Hannah-no, not Hannah. Hannah didn't look like that and she was dead. But the tattoo…

Josh stared at the dirt ground, mind blank for once and it felt pretty nice. His mind ad been going on no-stop since the others found out he'd been playing a prank on them. He felt unhinged; nothing made sense and he'd just went along with it, not caring. Now his mid was in a state of calm peace at last.

When he finally looked up and around him, letting reality set in, panic hit. He was alone, he had no food or water, and the 'shelter' he had was a corer of the dangerous mines that could collapse on-top of him at any second. He forced his aching body to stand up and start moving toward an opening. The freezing air that it him, made him rush back inside. There was a bad blizzard going on.

Where were the others? Did any of them get hurt? Josh shivered. Had anyone died?

He kept a calming thought; Chris was tough, under all that nerdy exterior. And Sam was smart and athletic. So both of them should be alright, right? If they made it, that's what matters.

Unless they sacrificed themselves.

Josh sighed, he needed to get out of here. He needed to find the others and get help. Once the storm blows over, that is.

However long that would take.

*

_1 week later_

He isn't sure how long he'll live. He's tired, he's cold and he's _hungry_. His head is pounding and he always has a feeling something or someone is watching him.

He's hears different people, never seeing them, but it almost feels like the voices can touch him.

He sees Sam first. It feels like she's trying to hug him and tells him he'll make it, he just has to get up and push past through the snow. Josh sobs and says he can't, he isn't strong enough and he never will be.

Mike tells him how fucked up he is. That this is all his fault and that Josh caused Jess to die. Josh can feel pressure around his throat and he can't tell if it's Mike trying to choke him or Josh's throat closing up because he wants to cry so bad, but he doesn't have anymore tears left in him

He barely hears from Chris. When he does, Josh feel the worst. Not because Chris says anything bad to him, but because he brings up old memories from when they were younger, reminded Josh what he's lost.

“Remember that time we tried to make pancakes and you burned one to the point it couldn't even break in half?” Chris laughed “My mom was so pissed.”

“You used to be the rich kid everyone hated. I used to be the weird nerdy kid. But somehow we met and things changed. It didn't matter anymore; we weren't alone in this.”

“But I'm alone now.” Josh mumbled, tears staining his face as he hugged himself.

“So am I.” Chris said sadly.

“You have Ash and the others.”

“But I _want_ you.” Josh could feel Chris's hand cup his face “It's always been you. But now it's too late.”

“I messed up so bad.” Josh cried, wishing Chris was really there “I'm gonna die in here.”

“There's a way you can live, but it's not worth it.”

“Please, just tell me! I don't wanna die, Chris!”

“You...you have to eat someone's flesh...then become one of the monsters..” Chris didn't look him in the eye.

“I'll be like Hannah.”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe if you get to me soon enough, you can stop me from turning.” Josh said, panicking, was he really gonna do this? “You'd come back for me, right?”

He felt Chris kiss his lips “Of course. I'll always come back for you, Josh.”

 


	7. Day 7: Isolated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Isolated

It was a normal night at the Washington house. That meaning his father got home late and his mother yelled at him over dinner. Beth and Hannah seemed to make themselves smaller next to their brother. Josh was able to get his sister back upstairs before they'd be dragged into their parents fight.

Beth and Hannah shared a room on nights like these. Josh, being the only boy and the eldest child, was left to fend for himself while he heard screaming and the occasional breaking of glass. Sometimes, like these, he'd start to hope about the future. He chased the hope that he could get his sisters out of this life faster.

Next year he'd turn eighteen, and the twins will be sixteen. Hopefully noting major will effect them in the next few years.

He'd figure Hannah and Beth would stick together, maybe share a room at Sam's place when she got it. Josh, though, didn't really want to live with anyone. He never wanted to be a burden to people. Honestly he hated to be alone, it left him in dark places. But he'd do it, just to get rid of his parents constant fighting.

He'd mentioned this to Chris once, who'd frowned and said “You could always live with me at my place man. Hell, you stay over at my place all the time so it won't be any different.”

Josh had never answered, but felt grateful to have met Chris. Ever since he was young, they'd comforted each other with childhood problems. Chris's parents divorce? Josh stayed over and didn't stop hugging him until Chris had stopped crying, which didn't happen until the early a.m. after.

Josh's parents fight? Did his dad 'accidentally' hit Josh? Chris was there to let Josh cry and scream and never judge him for a second.

That's when is phone lite up, a text message from Chris. Speak of the devil.

“ _Hey, you up?”_

“ _Yeah..”_

“ _You alright?”_

“ _Just some bullshit with mom and dad.”_

“ _You want me to come over?”_

“ _If you want.”_

“ _I'll be there in a few minutes.”_

After a couple of minutes, Josh heard some noise by the tree outside his window. He saw Chris try to make it to the roof and tapped on his window. Josh snorted and opened it.

“Like a true Romeo.”

“Shut up, it was the only way to get in without your parents seeing.”

Chris and Josh moved to sit on the bed, Josh starting to look more serious “I'm not sure how long I can take all of this. It's not right for Hannah and Beth and I just feel like everything's building up and I'm not sure what to do-”

Chris pulled the darker boy into an embrace “Don't start talking like that, man. I am not gonna let something happen to you or the twins. It's only a year and we'll figure this all out. The everything will be alright.” Chris sighed. Josh leaned his head on the blond's shoulder “How can you be so sure? We don't know what will happen after high school.”

“Exactly, and that's why we gotta hope for the best.” Chris pulled Josh back to look at his face. He looked so tired and worn out and it broke Chris' heart a little bit. He moved to press his lips right underneath Josh's right eye, and then to the left. He heard Josh's heartbeat slow down.

“We're not gonna be alone, I promise.”

 


	8. Day 8: Severest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Severest  
> AU: Canon except Josh doesn't play the prank  
> Also, sorry I'm day behind!!!

“Jesus, it's fucking cold!” Josh huffed as they made their way to the guest cabin. Chris smiled at his boyfriend's pout, soon handing him one of his jackets. Josh never seemed to bring his own things with him. He heard him mumbled a 'Thanks.'

After Emily and Jess's fight, Josh started to freak out for a bit, tugging Chris's sleeve so they could move back outside. Chris grabbed a flashlight before leaving. He calmed Josh down enough to get him to go to the guest cabin. Hopefully the others will be fine by morning.

“I can't believe they're fucking fighting in there. I just… I just wanted tonight to work out, y'know?” Josh said as he turned to his boyfriend “I thought maybe if we all got out here and acted like how we used to, maybe we could've all connected again. It's like without Beth and Hannah, we all can't hang out anymore.

Chris moved close to Josh and kissed his forehead “I know you're trying. But everyone feel responsible for what happened last year, and everyone is lashing out because they can't speak about the prank around you. I know that you're trying, but you can't just force away what happened.” Chris pulled Josh into a hug “I'm so proud of you, though.”

“Why's that?” Josh asked softly.

“Because you made it up here and you're okay. You could've said 'fuck it' and never came back here. But you didn't. So I'd say you're being pretty badass right now.” Chris smirked.

Josh kissed Chris quickly before pulling away, a grin on his face “Lets just get to the fucking cabin before we freeze to death out here, man.”

“Y'know,” Chris said as they walked to the path of the guest cabin “It's probably gonna be really dark in there. We'll probably have to light some candles and set the fireplace. And huddle for warmth.”

“And what exactly re you implying? Near death situations are hot?” Josh laughed.

“No! But it does sound pretty romantic, right?”

Josh raised an eyebrow “What do you know about being romantic?”

“I watched 'Lady and the Tramp', once.”

The darker man snorted and held his boyfriend's hand “Yeah, and I was there too. All you did was complain that they were sharing food and that they were gonna die from germs.”

“Well yeah, but I had a point! At least up here it's too cold to get killed by germs.”

*

“Ah, fuck!” Josh gasped as Chris slid into him.

Chris gave him a worried look “You alright?”

“Yeah, just give me a minute...”

 

Chris and been right about it being dark in the guest cabin, but had been wrong about it being romantic. It took almost an hour for them to feel their own hands again after being outside. And as soon as they did, they were on top of each other quickly. Soon Chris thrusted hard into the older man, driving Josh insane with pleasure.

“Don't stop, fuck! God don't ever stop!” Josh panted before he came, Chris following with a groan of release.

They laid together until they could only hear each other's breathing. Once they got cleaned up and dressed, they sat next to each other by the fireplace, a small smile never leaving the two.

“This trip wasn't so bad after all.” Josh said quietly.

“Kind of awesome actually.” Chris smirked, but Josh was already asleep.

 


	9. Day 9: Dice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Dice  
> Teenage AU

“Guess who doesn't have to ride the bus to get to school anymore!?” Chris sang over the phone to Josh the second he got home from the dealership with his dad.

“Wait, you seriously got a car?” Josh said in disbelief. Just a year ago him and Chris had taken Chris's dad's car out for a joyride. That ended up with Josh having a sprained arm and Chris being grounded and 'never getting a car for the rest of your life, young man!'

“Yup! Dude, I'll swing by your place now to show it off.”

“Please don't ram it into my house.”

*

“Ho-ly shit. No wonder your dad let you have this car. It's already junked.” Josh said as he looked around the small, rusted orange car. Scratches and dents cover the entire thing and dirt dusted the sides. A pink pair of fuzzy dice hung above the dashboard.

“Are those fucking fuzzy dice?” Josh laughed.

“Shut up, it's the cheapest one they had.” Chris said with a slight pout.

“Chris, I didn't mean...” Josh sighed “Mike has a truck, why don't you just ride with him if the bus is a big deal?”

“It's not just the bus, Josh. I wanted to..y'know..be able to take you places on dates and stuff. Like a normal couple does.” Chris's ears burned red. He'd just wanted to prove he could do nice things for Josh despite not having as much as him.

“Chris, I love that you did this for me.” Josh said, moving to hold Chris's hands in his own “But you honestly don't have to impress me. You already have.”

“You sound like a romance novel.” Chris grinned.

“Thanks for ruining my moment.” Josh glared fondly “But seriously, man, you didn't have to. Besides, I like it when we hang out at each others place.”

“Not that much fun when our parents make us have the doors open.” the blond mumbled.

“Well, since you have the car already, maybe we could go drive around. Show me some of the open zones.” Josh grinned “Did you know there's actually seven zones?”

“Don't.”

“The seventh is for more, _experienced_ , drivers.”

“I swear to God, I'll run you over.”

“I guess you could call it the _bone zone_.”

“Why am I dating you again?” Chris asked jokingly.

“Because I'm incredibly attractive.”

“Well, that's one of them.”

“What's the other reasons?” Josh asked coyly.

“It might have to do wit you being extremely hot.” Chris admitted as he back the other against the car “But you're also a funny jerk-” “Hey!”- “And you're loving. You care about everyone. People would be crazy not to want to love you back.” the blond kissed Josh's lips lightly.

Josh moaned when he opened his mouth to reply as Chris thrusted is tongue into is mouth. Josh gripped the side of the car, scared of falling down as he licked the intruding tongue with his own. When they broke apart, tey both seemed to realize how out I the open they were. They seemed to know right at that second to open the backseat door and climb in, although it was more likely to say Josh fell in whilst dragging Chris in with him as the blond shut the door.

“Chris bit at his boyfriends neck, body suddenly filled with lust and the need to make them bot cum hard and fast. He was able to get both their pants off fairly quickly for them being in a car. Josh threw his own shirt off soon as well, giving Chris the chance to play with his boyfriends nipples.

“Jesus, you know I'm gonna cum soon if you keep doing that.” The shorter boy complained. Chris just smiled wickedly and ran his tongue over the bud. He sucked and nipped at it until both peaks were wet and hard. Josh was at the point of whimpering and moaning for Chris to hurry, no longer in a smartass mood.

“I bet I could get you to cum without touching you below the belt. You're so sensitive here.” Chris blew over the wet skin, making the other shiver with pleasure.

“Please! Fuck, I'll be good. Just please do something!” Josh felt tears prickle in his eyes as he bucked his hips to get friction with Chris's.

“Calm down.” Chris kissed the other again, hand going down to pull both of their cocks out of their boxers and rub them together achingly slow. Chris started to groan, feeling the need to make Josh cum first. He sucked hard at one of Josh's nipples again before biting slightly harder than before. But it was enough to tip the shorter boy over the edge. Chris moaned when he felt Josh's cum land on his cock, making him move against him harder until he felt release.

The two laid there for a few minute, lazily kissing each other.

“Hey Chris?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I actually like the car.”

 


End file.
